In Two Suns Time
by Viperiform
Summary: The day started out as a warm, sunnu greenleaf day, but to the Tribe of Blazing Fire, it was the darkest, coldest leafbare, to all but one...but I'm getting ahead of myself, let me show you that day and the two leading up to it...
1. Dawn of the 1st Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Warriors

- - -

Day One, Dawn

Phantomheart walked out of the Warriors Den and drank in the air, and said, "This day is so nice, and it's been so peaceful for a

moon...," she smirked, then continued, " it's a shame that the peace will be shattered in two sun." Phantomheart looked over at the

Tribe of Blazing Fire's leader, Shadowlight, who had just walked out of his den. Shadowlight was on his last life. Phantomheart had

been deputy for many seasons, and for four seasons, Shadowlight had been last life. Phantomheart was tired of being second in

command, she wanted to be leader, and she was no longer going to wait until Shadowlight died of natural causes. In two suns,

Phantomheart was going to kill him. Phantomheart walked towards the rock tunnel that served as the Tribe's exit, but before she got

there, Shadowlight stopped her.

"We have been facing problems from the Tribe of Frozen Water, they've been stealing prey...despite the fact they have plenty of

prey!" Shadowlight meowed to Phantomheart, " In two suns time, I want you to pick three other Warriors and one Seeker to attack

the Tribe of Frozen Water's camp, you will also be coming."

Almost as soon as Shadowlight was done, Phantomheart replied, " I'll bring Fireclaw, Darkpelt, Nightfang, and Sunseeker."

"Good choices, go inform them. When we leave, I'll lead the attack." Shadowlight replied," and make sure that Sunseeker is ready,

this will be his first attack on and enemy Tribe on their own territory." As Shadowlight walked away, Phantomheart thought _This _

_attack is just makes my plan practicaly fool-proof, I can kill Shadowlight in battle, and I can make everyone think that he _

_died in battle...but when I become leader, who will I make deputy?_

- - -

This is my first attempt at a Warriors story, using a system that my friend made.

To clear things up:

-

1)Seeker- apprentice

2)-light- The Tribe cat's Starclan is the Tribe of Eternal Light, so the leaders take light on as an ending

3)Sun- day

4)Tribe of Blazing Fire- Largest most evil Tribe, main Tribe in my stories, equivalent of Shadowclan

5)Tribe of Frozen Water- equivalent of Riverclan

---Heroesblade

Warrior of Shadowclan


	2. Sunhigh of the 1st Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Warriors

- - -

Day 1, Sunhigh

Phantomheart walked across the camp towards the warriors den and poked her head inside, once she got there. "Fireclaw?

Darkpelt? Nightfang? Are you in here?" Phantomheart asked

"What is it Deputy? Can't a warrior who was on dawn patrol get some rest?" Darkpelt muttered.

" Put a mouse in it! Show some respect!" Nightfang hissed," Yes Phantomheart, we're all here. Darkpelt muttered some more, then

there was a soft thump, and Phantomheart smiled. Fireclaw had hit Darkpelt in the head, then said," Speak, what do you want?"

" Shadowlight wanted me to tell you that in two suns time, you three are coming with me, Shadowlight, and Sunseeker to attack the

Tribe of Frozen Water because they have been stealing prey," Phantomheart said.

" Well, why didn't you say that? If you did, I wouldn't have complained so much," Darkpelt said calmly. There was another thump.

" She didn't get the chance because of your complaining!" Fireclaw spat. Nightfang just laughed. While Fireclaw was lecturing

Darkpelt about respect. Darkpelt was shrinking away from the angry she-cat, and Nightfang was laughing at the sight, Phantomheart

headed towards the seekers den.

She thought _When I become leader, Nightfang will be my deputy. _Phantomheart poked her head into the seekers den and called

for Sunseeker, who came out almost instantly. As soon as Sunseeker came out and sat down infront of Phantomheart, Phantomheart

asked," Are your claws and teeth sharp? Is your mind sharp and cunning?" Sunseeker looked up at Phantomheart, confused, and

said," Yes, but why do you want to know?"

" I want to know that because you're coming with me, Shadowlight, Fireclaw, Nightfang, and Darkpelt to attack the Tribe of Frozen

Water, because they have been stealing prey," Phantomheart answered. Sunseeker's eyes brightened and asked," When are we

attacking?"

" In two suns time," Phantomheart replied simply. If possible, Sunseeker's eyes got even brighter and said," I'll train really hard these

two suns!" then he raced off towards the training ledge. As Sunseeker ran off, Phantomheart smiled at the young seeker's enthusiasm,

then walked over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a mouse.

- - -

Maybe, just maybe, next week I'll have pictures of the cats in this story. Thanks to xx-Secrets-xx, Leafpool's Loyalty, and Freeheart who reviewed on Chapter One.

---Heroesblade

Warrior of Shadowclan


	3. Dawn of the 2nd Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Warriors (or Guardians of Ga'holee...if you catch the reference)

I refeuse to get on my knees an say that I'm sorry that I didn't get this up untill now...stupid writers block...

- - -

Dawn of the 2nd day

Crystallight padded out of her reed sheltered den and drowsely looked around. All of a sudden, she recalled the dream she had last

night...

_It was the dead of night and all was silent, even the river seemed to stop flowing. There were six cat shaped shadows _

_creaping towards a large reed shapped depression in the ground. The cat at the head of the group looked up. Where its eyes_

_ should be, there was anemerald color that glowed like a cold, green flame. The lead cat beaconed with its tail to the rest of _

_the group for them to follow. The group crept towards the large reed urrounded depression. Then the scene changed. The_

_ emeraled-eyed cat was in this den like sheltered circle of reeds, that was inside the main depression. Inside the ring, besides_

_ the emerald-eyed cat, there was another cat. This cat appeared to be a leader. The emerald-eyed cat looked down at the _

_leader, eyes narrowed and starlight glistenening of ths unsheathed claws and bared teath. The leader stirred and woke up._

_ The first thing the leader saw were thes narrowed, glowing, emerald eyes, and the glint of unsheathed claws raised over the_

_ leader's head. Then, Crystallight woke up._

Crystallight had starsight, meaning that her dreams were sometimes a vision of something that was going to happen in the future. And

the dream she just had, she would bet 2 _seasons_ worth of dawn patols that that dream was a starsight dream. Crystallight also

happened to be leader of the Tribe of Frozen Water. Her deputy, Sandheart, noticed that Crystallight had been standing, unmoving,

for sometime now. Sandheart padded over to Crystallight and asked,

"Are you ok?"

Crystallight was brought back to Earth, looked at Sandheart, then replied,

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine. But can I ask you to do something?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Sandheart eagerly replied.

"Double the patrols and keep a close eye on camp and the area around it," Crystallight replied calmly.

"How come?" Sandheart asked, puzzled.

"Let's just say I have a hunch," Crystallight replied, then said to herself," I think that we're going to be getting a surprise from the Tribe

of Blazing Fire..."

As Sandheart walked off to carry out her request, Crystallight padded over to the fresh kill pile. She picked out a fish that one of the

hunting patrols just brought back, then padded over to Spottednose to eat.

"Hello Crystallight," Spottednose meowed in greeting. Althought she wasn't old, Spottednose was a senior warrior. Her knowledge

and advice made her seem a lot older than she was.

"Have you seen anymore evidence of the Tribe of Blazing Fire stealing prey from us?" Crystallight inquired.

"No, but don't think that they've stopped stealing prey. Oh no, if you ask me, they're plotting something," Spottednose replied

serriously.

"You know," Crystallight said,"I'm inclined to beleve you."

Spottednose replied," What I say is only a hunch, but only time will reveal the answers. And by then, it may already be too late."

- - -

I lied, infact, I don't have any pictures of cats from either tribes. But if you _want_ to see any of my art, it's here: articuno-phantom . deviantart . com I had head shots of Fireclaw and Phantomheart, but they're not very good. Also, this whole story is probably going to be revised sometime this month, but it might not. Whether or not it's revised, an alegences chaper will be added.

---Heroesblade

Warrior of Shadowclan


	4. Sunhigh of the 2nd Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Warriors

- - -

Sunhigh of the 2nd day

_The scent of blood in the air was so thick that it could almost be tasted. A battle was going on. In the clearing where the _

_battle was taking place, cats were racing around, blood was spilled without mercy, and yowls and screams could be heard _

_across the territory. In the center of the clearing, the emerald eyed cat was pinning something down. The emerald eyed cat _

_was pinning down the leader, hissing," Look around you, what do you see? I'll tell you what you see. You see cats dieing, you_

_ can hear their screams of terror. Now do you see what the Tribe..._

Then Crystallight jolted awake. She had dozed off, hoping to get some answers from her dreams. What she got wasn't what she

wanted to see. Crystallight got up and padded towards a gap in the reeds that served as the camps entrance. She saw Sandheart and

Spottednose guarding the entrance. "Sandheart, see if you can't speed up the training of all the seekers," Crystallight requested as she

passed by her, then she added to Spottednose," and while I'm gone, you're in charge of camp, Spottednose."

Sandheart and Spottednose nodded, but didn't ask where Crystallight was going. Crystallight stopped abruptly when she got to the

center of the clearing that wasn't too far form camp. Crystallight scented something, the scent of blood was choking her. The screams

of injured and dieing cats echoed painfully in her ears. She started feeling shaky. She looked down at her paws and gasped, her

claws were unsheathed and her paws were bloodstained. She looked up. A voice that sounded like it was behind her whispered,"

Beware the emerald-eyed cat..." Crystallight looked behind her, there was a flash of emerald eyes...then the illusion was gone as

quickly as it came. Crystallight shook her head, the creams were gone and the scent of blood had faded. She inspected her paws, and

there was no trace of blood on them. Crystallight suddenly realized where she was. She was in the clearing where the battle in her

dream took place. The dream was going to come true right where she was standing. Crystallight padded back to camp in a daze.

She pushed thought the reeds and walked to the stream that flowed through the middle of camp. She nervously bent her head and

lapped up some water, but for some reason it only left her thirstier than before.

"Rippleleaf? Are you in here?" Crystallight asked, poking her head into the den of the Tribe of Frozen Water's medicine cat,

Rippleleaf. Rippleleaf's den was in between two large rocks propped up against each other, forming a triangle. It was built up against

a rock wall and reeds hung over the entrance to guard the den from wind and rain.

"Yes Crystallight, I'm here. What do you need?" Rippleleaf replied. Rippleleaf is a bluish-gray she-cat with brown stripes and amber

eyes.

"Has the Tribe of Eternal Light shown you anything about a coming battle?" Crystallight asked, hesitantly.

"No," Rippleleaf replied, puzzled," have you?"

"Yes, I have," Crystallight pawsed (he he, pardon the pun)then continued," You know the clearing just west of camp...well, the Tribe

of Blazing Fire is going to attack us there."

"How do yo know that it's the Tribe of Blazing Fire that's going to attack us?" Rippleleaf asked.

"I...it's just this feeling. Also in my dream, a voice said 'beware the cat with emerald eyes', and when I turned around there were these

eyes that were like a pair of cold emerald eyes. Eyes that glowed with malice...and I think that the cat they belonged to had their

claws raised to my head. Have you ever seen the Tribe of Blazing Fire's deputy?" Crystallight meowed.

"Phantomheart?" Rippleleaf asked," yes, I've seen her."

"Did you see her at the last Muster? Her _emerald_ eyes glowed with the same light..." Crystallight meowed nervously.

"Well, I have no advice to offer except keep an eye on the borders and I'll let you know if the Tribe tells me anything," Rippleleaf

replied comfortingly.

Crystallight sighed, then replied," I guess you're right, there isn't really anything else we can do..."

- - -

There ya go, another chapter...hope you enjoyed it

---Heroesblade

Warrior of Shadowclan


	5. Author's Note

Hey, Viperiform here.

I realize that I haven't updated this in quite a while…2 years to be exact…

*fail*

…Anyway, I will be continuing this, and also rewriting it.

And instead of making you all suffer possibly 6 months worth of waiting for me to rewrite it; I'll give you a new chapter later today if I'm lucky, and then start rewriting it.

Sound like a plan?

Even if it doesn't, too bad, that's the best you're getting.

Expect an epic change in writing style.

Also, if anyone is reading my story Tiger Note-Phantomlight's Story, I'm sorry to say that Crystallight fails at life and accidentally sent her newest chapter through the shredder, and has to come up with a whole new one…so expect 3-6 more months of waiting on that one.

Also, Lab Safety should be updated sometime between now and the end of next month.

Thank you for reading this author's note.


	6. Dusk of the 2nd Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors…I honestly get sick of typing this.

***spazzflail* Teh ice cream truck is coming down my street!!!!1!!1!!**

**It's a sign of teh Apocalypse!!1!!!!11**

**- -**

Phantomheart sat on the edge of a burned clearing, remnant of a past fire, and thought. She thought about the murder that would be committed by her paws within hours. She thought of the blood that would be shed. She thought of the terrified yowls of those of the Tribe of Frozen Water. She thought of the cries of surprise her own tribemates would voice when she told them that Shadowlight had been killed. And every single thought she had, she savored. There were many things that Phantomheart savored. She savored the sweet taste they brought. She savored the terror of others. All these things and more she savored just as much as she savored the sweet taste of fresh kill.

'_Just one wrong move…One misplaced comment…One unseen variable…' _Phantomheart brooded,_ 'and I'll be gone…killed…exiled…hunted…tortured…whichever my Tribe would choose to do to me…' _

She rose to her paws, and began to pace.

'_With any luck…I may be able to kill Crystallight too,'_ Phantomheart continued on her mental tangent, _'I've never liked her…just two seasons older than me, and a deputy for half the time, and already leader. She's so smug…almost to the point of arrogance… At the Musters, she always seems to act as if she's the most powerful of the leaders. It's time that someone stepped up to put her in her place…show her some humility…or simply remove her…either way works, really.'_

The whole while Phantomheart was silently ranting…her eyes were narrow, malignant chips of emerald, burning with a poisonus desire for the sight of blood.

Leaders blood to be precice.

'_My plan must be flawless,' _ Phantomheart thought, _'The killing must be carried through in the thick of battle, yet unseen by others… I'll merely kill him in the heart of the fighting, the one place where everyone will be occupied. If luck is on my side, I should be able to pass the crime onto Crystallight…and I have a feeling I can arrange that.'_

Not wanting to delve farther into her plan, which she had already set in stone, Phantomheart turned to head back to camp. After all, she did have a raid to join tomorrow.

- -

The moonlight set a sliver cast over the river that ran through the heart of the camp. A lone figure sat next to it, gazing intently into its depths. Crystallight solemnly raised her head and looked skyward. She had a bad feeling about the coming morning. She had done all she could to prepare her Tribe, but she still felt that it wasn't enough. Spottednose's words echoed in her head.

'_Only time will reveal the answers. And by then, it may already be too late.'_


End file.
